Once Again
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Momen ketika Hinata merasa kalau untuk kesekian kalinya, dia lagi-lagi jatuh cinta pada Naruto. "Aku hanya sangat mencintaimu, memangnya tidak boleh ya?"/Ganti judul/AU. OOC/Special for NHFD#7 2016/RnR plz!
"Tidak! Tidak! Aku ingin makan ramen!

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun! Kita selalu makan itu ketika kencan. Aku ingin sushi ikan tuna!"

"Aaa~ tapi aku mau ramen Hinataaa!"

"Ugh, kenapa kau selalu merengek seperti itu sih? Kau itu pria dan sudah dewasa, lagipula ini tempat umum—ya Tuhan!"

"Tapi wajahku kan _baby face,_ sayang... Jadi tidak masalah jika aku melakukannya, hum—imut bukan?" Balas Naruto sambil bergaya memonyongkan bibirnya.

Dan itu malah membuat Hinata semakin kesal.

Gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya secara terang-terangan sebagai bentuk protesnya. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Naruto tertawa gemas.

"Jadi ayo kita makan ramen!" Pria kuning dengan pakaian kerjanya itu berseru girang seperti anak kecil, mengambil kesempatan dengan segera mengumumkan keputusan akhir.

Hinata memberikan desisan sebalnya pada kekasihnya, "Terserah!" Lalu gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk tertawa lagi sebelum akhirnya segera menyusul kekasihnya itu. Dia segera meraih bahu Hinata untuk dia rangkul—membawanya berjalan bersama menuju kedai ramen.

.

 _Umurnya bahkan sudah 25 tahun. Dan dia punya pekerjaan mapan dan wajah yang keren._

 _Tapi, kenapa dia selalu berisik dan merengek seperti anak kecil?_

 _Dan anehnya—bahkan sampai detik ini, aku masih saja sangat menyukainya dan berharap bahwa dia adalah pria yang menggenggam tanganku di masa depan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **That Moment**

 **Dksfgxo © 2016**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** Typo. AU. OOC.

 **T+**

 **Romance/Drama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata sudah menggelung rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, menggunakan _t-shirt_ abu dengan gambar The Beatles dan celana katun putih diatas lutut.

Untuk waktu yang lama akhirnya Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya dan kembali mengetik.

Ya—kini dia sedang menyepi, bersila di sudut kamar bersama sebuah laptop dipangkuannya.

Ini adalah kebiasaannya—pekerjaannya sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Pekerjaannya semenjak dua tahun sebelum dia bertemu dengan orang yang saat ini sedang memandanginya di atas kasur.

Hinata adalah seorang penulis novel. Sejauh ini, dia sudah punya empat novel romantis yang telah beredar dan menjadi _best-seller._ Dan novel kelimanya kali ini sedang dalam proses pengerjaan sekarang.

 _Caroline terhenyak. Dia gelisah. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika menyambut tangan seseorang akan semenakutkan ini. Karena yah—dia tahu, menyambut tangan seseorang disini tidaklah semudah dan sesederhana kedengarannya._

 _Karena, ketika dia meletakkan tangannya pada tangan pria ini, maka dirinya telah terikat. Bukan karena dia tidak mau. Pria ini baik dan mempesona, dia hanya ragu pada kesiapan hatinya. Dia takut mengecewakan pria sebaik Kevin. Caroline hanya..._

—Hinata menghentikan ketikannya, sekali lagi, alasannya hanya untuk membetulkan kacamatanya yang dirasa melorot.

Hinata tanpa sadar mengerutkan alisnya begitu dalam, terlihat sangat serius. Membuat Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan kegiatannya sambil tengkurap diatas kasur tersenyum merasa gemas.

"Hei, jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, kau bisa punya kerutan di wajah nanti." ucap Naruto mencoba mengajak Hinata bercanda.

Namun, hening...

Yang terdengar hanyalah suara jemari Hinata yang bertemu tombol-tombol _keyboard_ dengan lincah.

Hinata tetap sibuk menekan-nekan permukaan tombol _keyboard_ tanpa menganggap keberadaan Naruto. Sama sekali tidak terlihat berminat menanggapi perkataan bermakna canda dari Naruto barusan.

Dan itu membuat Naruto seketika dongkol.

Dia memang baru datang satu jam yang lalu. Dan ketika dia tiba, kekasihnya ini sudah berkutat dengan tulisannya di sudut kamar. Bahkan Naruto datangpun Hinata tidak menyambutnya sama sekali, tetap di pojok sana dan mengetik.

Naruto mengerti, Hinata memang sedang dikejar untuk menyelesaikan novelnya dalam sebulan. Jadi Naruto membiarkan Hinata bekerja, dan dia memilih untuk diam dan hanya memperhatikan sambil tiduran hingga satu jam berlalu. Karena dia pikir, Hinata nanti juga akan memperhatikannya.

Tapi apa ini tidak keterlaluan? Bahkan ketika dia sudah satu jam disini, dan Naruto mengajaknya bicara secara jelas, Hinata malah mengabaikannya?

Menyebalkan!

Padahalkan ini sabtu. Naruto sedang libur, dan ini adalah hari mereka bersama—itu kesepakatannya.

"Hinataaa~ kenapa kau diam saja? Aku kan ada disini. Setidaknya beri aku minum~" Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk memancing Hinata bicara.

Agak lama menunggu reaksi Hinata, dan itu membuat Naruto gemas sendiri. Kedua mata gadis itu masih terfokus sepenuhnya pada layar laptop.

Hingga akhirnya, bibir itu bergerak— membuat Naruto perlahan tersenyum—

"Kau bisa mengambilnya di kulkas. Ada jus, susu, yogurt dan soda. Kalau ingin kopi, buat sendiri di dapur."

—lalu dalam sekejap senyuman Naruto berubah cemberut.

Naruto bersungut sebal.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Naruto yang sejak tadi sedang memikirkan berbagai cara untuk mengambil perhatian Hinata pun akhirnya mendapat ide lain.

Naruto segera memasang wajah memelas, "Hinataaa~ aku lapar... Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa masak, bahkan menyalakan kompor? Aku benar-benar kelaparan sekarang." Naruto merengek dengan keras. Berharap suara cemprengnya bisa mengganggu Hinata.

Tapi sekali lagi, Hinata bahkan tidak meliriknya sama sekali.

"Sebelum kau datang, aku membeli makanan dari luar. Pergi ke meja makan dan buka tudung makannya, ada ayam goreng."

Naruto mendengus mendengar jawaban datar yang diberikan Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

Kemudian Naruto terlihat bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya lalu duduk bersila sambil melipat tangan. "Hinata jangan mengabaikanku!"

Si kuning mulai protes secara terang-terangan.

Kali ini Hinata terlihat menghela napas mendengar protesan Naruto.

Naruto menyadari itu, dia langsung merasa girang dalam hati.

Kemajuan!

"Aku sedang bekerja Naruto-kun." Jawabnya kalem.

"Tapi aku bosan." Naruto beralasan sekali lagi.

"Ada tv, kau bisa menontonnya. Atau tidak kau bisa bermain dengan Riri ke taman." Hinata terlihat membetulkan letak kacamatanya—lagi, sekilas.

"Atau pulang?" Hinata memberi pilihan lain. Pilihan terakhir, mungkin?

Naruto semakin gondok karenanya. Apa Hinata sedang mengusirnya?

"Tapi ini sabtu Hinata! Sabtu! Kau ingat perjanjiannya?" seru Naruto dengan penuh penekanan.

Lagi, Hinata menghela napasnya—lelah. Kali ini gadis itu menghentikan jemarinya sejenak dan menatap Naruto yang sedang berdemo seperti anak kecil.

Naruto membuang wajahnya ketika Hinata akhirnya menoleh padanya. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Hinata terdengar tulus. "Tapi ini pekerjaan yang harus segera aku selesaikan. Aku sibuk. Benar-benar sibuk." Ucap Hinata dengan nada penuh permohonan, wajahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ah, sial.

Ini Curang! Curang!

"Curaaaang!" Teriak Naruto tak terima Hinata manfaatkan kelemahannya seperti ini.

—memasang wajah memelas—memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Dia akan selalu kalah telak dengan itu! Tentu saja! Tentu saja!

Wajah jutek Naruto perlahan melembut. Dia membuang napas dan menurunkan tangannya. Lalu membalas tatapan Hinata dengan sorot mengalah.

"Baiklah... Aku akan jadi anak baik." Naruto mengatakannya sambil kembali tengkurap dan bertopang dagu—ke posisi semula.

Hinata melihatnya tersenyum, lalu memberikan dua jempolnya pada Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman terpaksa. Dia masih belum terima harus didiamkan entah sampai kapan.

Mungkin sampai saat dia harus kembali pulang ke rumah.

.

.

.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang dirasa kaku setelah mengetik berjam-jam di depan laptop.

Melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya, Hinata menghela napas mengetahui ini sudah jam 2 pagi. Lagi-lagi Hinata menulis dengan berlebihan. Begitu, kalau sudah serius, Hinata akan keasyikan bekerja hingga lupa waktu.

Bahkan lupa pada Naruto juga.

Hinata seketika berjengit mengingat sosok kekasihnya. Ini sudah nyaris pagi, itu berarti Hinata sudah mengabaikan Naruto hampir tujuh jam lamanya.

Hinata akan mengambil ponselnya dan hendak menghubungi Naruto, takut-takut kalau pria itu marah karena mengira Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli padanya.

Tapi gerakan Hinata terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang menjadi kekhawatirannya itu ternyata tengah terlelap di atas kasur miliknya. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut. Dikiranya Naruto sudah pulang karena bosan.

Tapi ternyata dia masih disini. Fakta tersebut jelas saja membuat Hinata tersenyum senang. Mendadak, rasa lelahnya hilang karena hatinya menghangat.

Hinata melepas kacamatanya, menaruhnya ke meja nakas tapi lagi-lagi gerakkannya malah terhenti. Hinata tersenyum haru melihat nampan yang berisikan roti bakar dan susu di atas meja nakasnya.

Itu pasti Naruto yang membuatnya.

Membayangkan bagaimana Naruto harus berusaha keras hanya untuk membuat roti bakar membuatnya tertawa geli.

Kemudian Hinata memakan roti bakar buatan Naruto yang separuh gosong itu hanya untuk meringis kecil.

"Lumayanlah..." kata Hinata lalu menghabiskan roti bakarnya tanpa tersisa, "Rasa cinta."

Lalu dia terkekeh kecil.

Selesai meminum segelas susunya, Hinata langsung melompat ke samping Naruto dengan tak sabar.

Memandang gemas pada wajah Naruto yang imut ketika sedang terlelap seperti ini.

Hinata tengkurap sambil menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangan, memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang sangat tenang saat tidur jika sudah kelelahan.

Tangannya terulur, memainkan poni Naruto yang sudah tumbuh lebih panjang.

Ah, sepertinya Hinata harus membantu Naruto memotongnya besok pagi.

Sambil senyum-senyum, Hinata pada akhirnya malah bersemu malu ketika menyadari kenyataan bahwa Naruto itu tampan dan juga seksi benar adanya.

Ternyata mata wanita-wanita di dunia ini sangat mengerikan. Mereka tahu dengan pasti mana yang tampan, mana yang seksi dan mana yang tampan sekaligus seksi seperti Naruto. Jelas saja ada banyak wanita yang setia mengantri dibelakang Hinata, menunggu kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkan Naruto juga.

Tapi tentu saja Hinata tidak berniat secuilpun untuk melepaskan Naruto dari genggamannya.

Mungkin semua wanita di dunia ini tahu jika Naruto adalah seorang yang tampan, berkharisma dan juga mapan. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu selain Hinata, jika Naruto itu juga adalah seorang yang manja, kekanakan, konyol dan malas mandi.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Hinata dan juga Ibu Naruto yang tahu. Jadi Naruto juga pasti tidak akan melepaskan dengan mudah wanita yang telah mengetahui banyak rahasia miliknya seperti Hinata ini.

Hinata tersenyum riang, setelah melamunkan hal-hal aneh tersebut cukup lama.

Naruto ini miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikinya selain Hinata!

Hinata yang gemas akhirnya memencet hidung Naruto cukup keras.

Cukup keras untuk membuat pria itu menjadi gusar dalam tidurnya.

Awalnya Hinata khawatir Naruto akan bangun, tetapi saat pria pirang itu meringis dan perlahan membuka safirnya yang sebiru langit, Hinata justru malah menubruk Naruto dan memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

Membuat pria itu kebingungan disaat dirinya masih setengah sadar.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Hinata memeluk perut Naruto erat, memejamkan matanya dengan damai sembari menghirup aroma citrus khas Naruto, "Sangat sangat mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Awalnya Naruto hanya melongo. Sampai satu menit yang panjang, Naruto akhirnya baru menyadari apa yang Hinata lakukan barusan benar-benar tidak seperti biasanya.

Ada apa ini?

Bikin gugup saja!

"Hey, hey, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto hendak bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tapi Hinata yang memeluknya semakin erat mencegahnya untuk itu.

Hinata yang sejak tadi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto mulai mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan mata bulan miliknya dengan safir kekasihnya yang kebingungan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat melihat Hinata yang menatapnya seperti itu. Seperti anak anjing yang sedang memohon. Tidak biasanya! Hinata yang keras kepala itu, dia—apa yang terjadi padanya?!

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, memangnya tidak boleh?" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu malah menyamankan dirinya bersandar pada dada Naruto.

Apa Hinata tidak mendengar bagaimana jantung Naruto sudah bertalu dan nyaris copot?!

Naruto merasa ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Serangan Hinata kali ini tidak biasa!

Karena memang Hinata tidak biasanya bertingkah seperti ini. Sekalipun mereka melakukan skinship, itu pastilah Naruto yang memulainya.

Naruto pada akhirnya hanya mampu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

Hinata mengusap-usapkan pipinya pada dada Naruto, bertingkah manja. "Hmm, aku sangat mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto."

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dengan sayang. Dia cukup merinding saat jemarinya membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang terasa halus dan wangi.

Hingga kemudian Naruto menarik beberapa helai rambut indah Hinata dan menciumnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Kau tahu Hinata..." Naruto membuka matanya lagi, dan entah bagaimana, sorot manik biru itu kali ini kelihatan berbeda.

Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah Naruto dengan polos.

"Kita sama-sama sudah dewasa. Ketika kau bertingkah seperti ini disaat hanya ada kita berdua di kamar dan tengah malam seperti ini..." Hinata melotot terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto membalikkan posisi mereka hingga dirinya berada di bawah kungkungan pria itu.

Dalam cahaya yang terhalang oleh tubuh besar Naruto, Hinata bisa melihat bagaimana safir itu menyalang saat menatapnya. Wajah Naruto mendekat, terlalu dekat sampai Hinata bisa merasakan panas tubuh pria itu dan bagaimana napas Naruto yang memberat di samping telinganya.

"Itu sangat berbahaya..." Naruto berbisik sangat pelan. Mata Hinata membesar, sontak saja wajahnya sangat merah. Seketika saja saat Naruto berbisik tadi, Hinata akhirnya menyadari betapa seksinya seorang Namikaze Naruto sebenarnya.

Agak gentar, tapi Hinata justru tersenyum sumringah.

Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung _speechless_.

Dia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Hinata kemudian mengerang frustrasi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sih, Hinataaa?!" Naruto kembali memasang wajah setengah ketakutan dan juga setengah herannya saat menatap Hinata.

Omong-omong, Naruto melakukan hal tadi hanya untuk menggertak Hinata. Dikiranya gadis itu hanya sedang mengerjainya, dan Naruto melakukan hal tersebut untuk menyadarkan Hinata bahwa jika Hinata memang bercanda, maka candaan itu sama sekali tidak lucu dan malah hanya akan melepaskan kendalinya.

Tapi apa-apaan barusan?

Kenapa Hinata malah tersenyum seperti itu?

Dia baru tidur tiga jam, apa kepala Hinata terbentur saat ke kamar mandi ketika Naruto sedang tertidur tadi?

Pokoknya... pokoknya, ini bukan Hinata _banget!_

Naruto menatap Hinata waspada, bersila dan melipat tangannya dengan tampang penuh selidik.

Hinata tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu. Hinata mendekati Naruto, lalu mencubit kedua pipi prianya dengan gemas, "Manis sekaliii."

Naruto berubah merenggut, merajuk. Dia bertanya dengan serius, tapi Hinata sama sekali tidak memberinya jawaban.

Menyebalkan!

"Aku bertanya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Hinata?" kali ini Naruto bertanya lebih tegas, dia menatap Hinata dengan serius.

Hinata kemudian hanya diam, kembali bergerak dan kali ini dia malah duduk di pangkuan Naruto.

Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto makin syok!

"Hi-Hinata!"

Hinata malah tersenyum lagi, senyuman jenaka yang sangat manis dan sukses membuat Naruto bersemu takjub.

Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher Naruto, menarik wajah pria itu mendekat, hingga tatapan mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Naruto tertegun menatap manik _amethyst_ Hinata yang berkilauan dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Aku bilangkan aku mencintaimu. Apa ada yang salah?"

Jawaban Hinata tersebut sukses membuat Naruto akhirnya tersadar tetang apa yang Hinata maksud.

Tak lama kemudian, senyum Naruto muncul bagai matahari terbit. Apalagi saat Hinata mulai menciumi seluruh wajah Naruto dengan lembut dan lugu.

"Kau tahu, setelah ini aku tidak akan bisa berhenti." Ucap Naruto, memejamkan matanya dan mulai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Hinata berikan padanya.

Hinata tertawa merdu, dia memegang kedua pipi Naruto dan menariknya lagi dengan gemas, Naruto refleks kembali membuka matanya, kesakitan.

"Kita memang tidak akan berhenti!" Kata Hinata seraya menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek.

Tapi ejekkannya tidaklah bertahan lama. Karena didua detik berikutnya, lidah milik Hinata harus direnggut dengan paksa oleh mulut Naruto.

Oh, Hinata yang malang.

.

.

.

 **End**.

...

 **Omake**

Kushina bersenandung kecil dengan riangnya sembari menekan tombol lift yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartemen milik calon menantu kesayangannya.

Sambil memeriksa isi belanjaannya, wanita yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu berpikir keras, tentang apa yang akan coba dia masak nanti di tempat Hinata.

Pagi ini dia memang sudah janjian dengan Hinata akan memasak bersama. Karena rencananya, sore ini keluarga mereka akan pergi piknik bersama ke kaki gunung.

Berhubung Hinata jauh lebih jago memasak, Kushina pun menjadi sangat bersemangat dan berangkat ke apartemen Hinata jauh lebih pagi. Biarlah, sekalian memberi kejutan, pikirnya.

Lagipula Kushina ingin melihat wajah bangun tidur Hinata jika memang gadis itu baru bangun. Pasti terlihat sangat _kawaii_.

Kushina menghentikan nyanyian kecilnya saat sampai di depan pintu apartement Hinata. Dia berpikir sesaat.

Kushina memang tahu password apartement Hinata. Sangat mudah, yaitu tanggal dimana Naruto dan Hinata pertama kali pacaran lima tahun yang lalu.

Menimbang-menimbang sesaat, Kushina akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk sendiri, siapa tahu dia bisa menemukan Hinata yang masih tertidur. Jika iya, Kushina akan memfoto wajahnya sekali dan mengirimkannya pada Naruto.

Selesai membuka password apartemen Hinata, Kushina segera melenggang masuk kedalam apartemen dengan santainya.

Hingga kemudian...

"Aaaaahhn! Na-Naruto-kun, akh, tidak ja-jang—ah! Jangan disanaaa!"

"Itu karena milikmu empuk Hinata. Sial, kau manis sekali, Hime."

Blush!

Hampir saja Kushina menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya. Kushina refleks berbalik, dengan buru-buru dan setengah berlari dia kembali keluar dan segera mengunci apartemen Hinata sambil mencibir,

"Anak-anak nakal itu! Ck!" untuk sesaat Kushina terlihat kesal, "Pacaran sehat darimananya? Dasar munafik."

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kekesalan di wajah Kushina lenyap tak bersisa. Digantikan dengan senyum bahagia, wanita berambut merah itu kemudian bersenandung riang dan pergi untuk pulang kembali ke rumah.

"Aku akan punya cucu, yatta!"

...

"Mesum! Mesum! Naruto mesuuum!"

Hinata menjerit kesal, dia berbalik memunggungi kekasihnya dengan wajah marah.

Memegang ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, Hinata kelihatan kacau dengan rambut lepek dan bercak ruam merah hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

Naruto yang berada disampingnya hanya bisa menghela napas. Dia menggeser tubuhnya agar menjadi lebih dekat dengan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku. Lagipula akukan sudah memperingatkanmu, aku akan sulit berhenti." Ujar Naruto seraya menarik Hinata kepelukannya. Naruto tersenyum saat Hinata tidak menolak.

Hinata masih merajuk. Gadis itu tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya pada Naruto akan membuatnya sampai seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar hari ini. Bahkan sepertinya aku tidak bisa berdiri." Hinata hampir menangis memikirkan nasibnya hari ini, atau bahkan mungkin nasibnya sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit dan penuh dengan ruam merah. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia tidak sanggup berjalan.

Bagaimana cara Hinata harus menjalani harinya?

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil Hinata, "Kalau aku bilang aku akan disini sampai kapanpun kau mau, bagaimana?"

Hinata melebarkan matanya, dia mendongkak dan menatap mata Naruto dengan berbinar, "Sungguh?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Tidak akan ada berkas kantor sialan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada Shikamaru yang akan menjemputmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Sungguh?"

Naruto tertawa lepas melihat Hinata yang tidak percaya padanya, tetapi wajah cantiknya terlihat penuh harap.

"Hanya akan ada kita disini. Tapi kau juga harus janji, tidak ada laptop atau deadline menyebalkanmu itu sampai semua ini selesai. Oke?"

Hinata tentu saja mengangguk. Dia segera memeluk Naruto erat-erat, tanpa tahu kalau wajah pria itu jadi memerah karena _mereka_ kembali bersentuhan.

Naruto kemudian memasang seringai yang sangat mencurigakan, berdehem pelan dan mengusap hidungnya untuk mengurangi kegugupan.

"Aku akan mengurusmu sampai sembuh."

"Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

"Yosh, baiklah... Sekarang waktunya mandi."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Ayo!"

"..."

"Aku janji akan memandikanmu sampai bersih."

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"...Hi-Hinata?"

"DASAR NARUTO-KUN MESUM!"

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Wb menyebalkan.

Saking pengen ikutan NHFD, maksain nulis dan akhirnya cuma bisa kasih segini.

Gomenasaiii *ojigi*

Semoga bisa menghibur, meski sedikit.

Happy NHFD minna-saaan! Ayo kita ramaikan! ^_^)/

See you next project ya!

160419

 **REVIEW**


End file.
